the hot blooded cold hearted kunoichi part 2
by RealWarpet
Summary: the second part a bit longer i more or less go over her past and why tsunade wanted to see her o and you get to see who shes crushing on and that she doesnt know what love feels like either


I don't own naruto or almost anything in this story only the mystery character in it

chapter 1 enter the cold kunoichi

it all started about a week after tsunade became the fifth hokage naruto and sasuke still seemed to hate each other,sakura still payed no attention to naruto but thats not to say someone else isn't paying attention to him. During one of narutos training excerises he bumped into someone "sorry" naruto said, but the mystery person said "watch were your going" and the person moved on naruto just stood there and stuck his tongue out what followed next was strange naruto began to fell very warm but he had not yet begun training. About an hour later he was done training because sakura left because sasuke left. On his way back home he ran into the same person only this time something different happened he slipped on a patch of ice. He heard the person laugh but paid no attention he was in a hurry to get some ichiraku ramen. After his meal at ichiraku's he went home went to bed but the next day would be a very weird day.

The next day when naruto woke up it was snowing and not just snowing but it was like a blizzard but the strangest part of all the sun was still shining. Lucky for naruto the snow wasn't very deep so he went to the spot were team 7 usually meets with kakashi sensei and of course he was late which was only worsened because it was really cold outside "so kakashi sensei why did you bring us out here in this cold" naruto asked "well naruto we've got a mission" kakashi said "REALLY what kinda mission is it something lame like finding that womans cat again" "no no something a bit harder we tracking down a ninja we suspect she" "wait you mean were trying to find some girl" naruto had said and shortly there after sakura whacked him upside the head "no naruto its not just some female ninja this paticular female ninja has been shown capable of using fire and water chakra elements as a result she has been considered a shinobi with great potential" kakashi explained the a still in pain naruto "so why are we even looking for her anyway" "because naruto shes the reason this blizzard happened but she is very strong don't engauge her in combat or I can almost guarantee you won't make it back" so all 3 gennin looked for this mystery kunoichi. They had been searching for hours with no luck so they decided to call it a day. Naruto went to ichirakus for some ramen he bumped into a woman who had just finished her meal. "hey ichiraku how but some ramen" naruto said still wondering who that woman was "comin right up hey naruto you know a lot of ninjas right" "yeah so" "well I think that woman who just left may have been a ninja but she seemed strange she ordered her ramen with a lot of spicy foods" naruto really didn't listen he was to busy eating his ramen of course it would have been wiser for him to listen.

The next day the continued there search but naruto felt as if someone was watching him. He eventual found a lake completely unfrozen it looked like there was a little island in the middle of the lake so he went to check it out. As it turned out there was a hut on that little island when he went in he saw the woman who left ichirakus yesterday. "what do you want you kid" "have you seen a kunochi with fire and water control" "your lookin at her"the woman said "WHAT YOUR THE KUNOCHI WERE LOOKING FOR you don't look to strong at all" after the remark had been said naruto fell she'd grabbed him with her long braided hair and tripped him "listen kid if you know whats good for you you'll leave" "oww jezz I think you took it a bit to personal well its not my idea to look for you it was grandma tsunades" "so tsunades lookin for me" "hmm you know grandma tsunade" "yeah I met her once when I was about your age but if she needs to see me i'll go" the woman said "but wait I didn't catch your name" naruto asked and with a smirk the woman answered "my names tsumeko atatatomodachi don't you forget it" and with that tsumeko left leaving naruto wondering whats up with that woman

i've never written anything before especially not for the internet but if you look it comment if you don't like it tell me why if your gonna flame get the hell out


End file.
